


In her arms

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time too [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, F/M, M/M, Mixed Signals, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Set at the end of the series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Zuko rekindles his relationship with Mai.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It takes time too [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676335
Kudos: 59





	In her arms

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place between [In your sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713610) and [In pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756549/chapters/41896223).

After waking up from his coma, Zuko stays under Katara's supervision during another couple of days.

Sokka comes by everyday to make sure of the Fire Prince's progress, and is back after after the last healing session, when Zuko's struggling to put a shirt on and is stuck with his head in but unable to pull it down. He rushes to the bed, still with the help of his crutch, and helps his friend into his clothes. "There you go. Don't overwork yourself", he gently berates Zuko as his head finally emerges from the fabric.

The prince groans in annoyance. "Sucks, not being able to do things alone."

"Take it easy", Sokka says, "And you'll be good as new in no time."

Zuko has a soft smile. "Thanks, buddy."

Sokka stays in Caldera for a few more days to help prepare Zuko's coronation, busies himself with trivial details so the future Fire Lord can focus on the important stuff.

Zuko appreciates his close company and wonders if there could be more to it...

But Sokka sends him mixed signals : keeps the conversation to formal stuff, yet is very excited about it, and finally stays at his side for hours while he sleeps.

 _Maybe he wants to take it slowly_ , Zuko internally muses one of those evenings where they're working late in his library.

Sokka gets up from his chair and declares, "You're dozing off, you should get some rest". He yawns and stretches, revealing a tantalizing happy trail.

Zuko definitely freezes for too long a moment, because then-

"Hey Zuko, eyes up here", Sokka playfully says.

Th prince blushes a nice shade of red and actually looks up.

Sokka wears an enticing lopsided smile, one hand placed on his jutted hip – he's sexy as fuck, and Zuko doesn't know if he'll be able to contain himself much longer –, but "You're about to become the Fire Lord. You have to remember that each of your actions will be watched from now", he says with a slight frown.

Zuko has a heavy sigh, and tries to ease the tension in his shoulders.

"Maybe we should wait until the coronation is over ?", Sokka asks.

But all Zuko hears is rejection, all that he understands is that Sokka doesn't want to be seen with him in public. _So Ember Island was just a game ? A spur of the moment ?_ _Nothing serious ?_ Zuko feels betrayed, but would at least like to keep Sokka as a friend. Resigned, he decides to keep his crush a secret, and keep living a single life. "Sure", he murmurs.

Sokka has a soft smile, and leaves for the guest bedroom.

Zuko slumps on the couch, feeling empty and useless.

* * *

From then on Zuko keeps a careful distance between him and Sokka, keeps his feelings at bay now that the Water Tribe boy made it clear that he didn't want them to be seen together. He grits his teeth, often, and this morning he grumbles as he struggles once more to put on his clothes, still hurting from Azula's blow. _If only Sokka- I can't keep thinking about him-_ "Ugh !"

"Need some help for that ?"

Zuko starts and turns around to discover Mai in the doorway. He opens wide eyes at her "Mai !" He's surprised to see her, but most of all glad she's free. He walks towards her and exclaims, "You're okay ! They let you out of prison ?"

"My uncle pulled some strings", she says as he helps him into his sleeves. "And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend..." She ties Zuko's fabric belt and, gently patting his back, walks back in front of him.

His heart tightens at hearing this, he dumped her and still feels like shit for it, and to make it even worse he realized his attraction towards Sokka in the meantime. "So does this mean you don't hate me anymore ?", Zuko tentatively asks.

But then, she hugs him, sporting a rare smile.

He can't help but mirror it, this feels oddly comfortable.

But then, she's blushing and averting her gaze to the side. "I think it means... I actually kind of like you", she says, before reaching out for the nape of his neck and pulling him for a kiss.

Though surprised, Zuko answers in kind, glad to feel wanted, unlike with Sokka.

When they break the kiss she points an accusatory finger at him, looks at him dead in the eye and threatens him, "Don't _ever_ break up with me again."

With a forced smile, Zuko accepts and briefly wonders what he got himself into, before deciding that since Sokka doesn't want him, Mai's the next best thing : their relationship wouldn't be frown upon, and she's from a Fire Nation noble family. From the outside ? They're the perfect match. _Problem solved._


End file.
